


как не любят боги

by morvena



Series: show me the dawn [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morvena/pseuds/morvena
Summary: как не любят богов.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei
Series: show me the dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031103
Kudos: 1





	как не любят боги

**Author's Note:**

> promise - ben howard

Он никогда не любил полуденные вокзалы – толпы людей, крики и плач детей, множество рук, ног, пристальных взглядов. Поэтому, когда он покупает билеты, то выбирает самый ранний утренний рейс, чтобы встретить только таких же, как он. Поломанных, разбитых, не любящих дневные кричащие вокзалы. 

\- Ты всё взял?  
\- Было бы сложно забыть что-то из моих семи вещей.

В ноябре солнце встаёт позже – в шесть часов почти непроглядная тьма и вокзал похож на новогоднюю игрушку, привлекающую внимание своими мигающими огнями. На станции правда огней меньше - только мягкий свет редких фонарей, стоящих рядом с плетёными деревянными лавочками. Лёгкие колет от холодного воздуха, и он сильнее кутается в вязаный синий шарф.

\- Я буду скучать, знаешь.  
\- Я тоже.

Электронный циферблат над входом красным мигает «06:13», на платформе, от силы, человек восемь. Кто-то сидит на скамейке, сонно зевая и листая социальные сети; кто-то проверяет расписание и судорожно хлопает по карманам, ища «потерянные» документы, которые в итоге обнаруживаются в заднем кармане джинс. Один привлекает внимание больше остальных – растрёпанные волосы, явно на размер больше чёрное пальто и ярко-рыжий шарф. Он стоит, спокойно прислонившись к колонне и запрокинув голову, выдыхает клубы пара, сжимая в руках открытый скетчбук и простой карандаш. В какой-то момент дёргается, словно от удара тока, и водит головой по сторонам. Задерживает взгляд на синих омутах, зависает на несколько секунд и снова крутит головой, пока не замирает окончательно. Кофейня. 

Акааши фыркает и сразу же ловит вопросительный взгляд янтарных глаз.

\- Просто забавно, как некоторые любят кофе.  
\- И это говоришь ты?

Он вопросительно поднимает бровь и пытается понять намёк. А потом прослеживает чужой взгляд, смотрит на свои руки и тихо смеётся. Стаканчик с кофе. Точно.

Кей смотрит подавленно и тоскливо, взъерошивает отросшие волосы и бегает взглядом по лицу, рукам, одежде, старается запомнить каждую мелочь, каждую деталь, выжечь образ на сетчатке _без шанса на исчезновение_.

**_«Прибытие поезда «Мияги-Токио» через 5 минут на перрон №3.»_**

Акааши это всё читает, как сценарий, очередной сюжет манги, и делает глоток остывшего кофе.

\- Это всего лишь Токио.  
\- 319 километров.  
\- 198 миль.  
\- Мне бы твой оптимизм.  
\- Брось, у меня-то?  
\- Да, прости, перегнул.

Акааши смотрит расслабленно, и лишь где-то в глубинах можно увидеть отголосок отчаяния вперемешку с принятием. Он делает первый шаг к пропасти сам, не ждёт руки помощи, или наоборот толчка в лопатки. Он всегда так – _один и сам_ , но зато почти что уверенно и без страха.

Стук колёс о рельсы, как тревожный первый звонок в театре. Скоро начало первого акта, успейте занять места. 

_**«Поезд «Мияги-Токио» прибывает на перрон №3. Просьба отойти от края платформы.»**_  
  
На край оба смотрят с нежностью и тоской. Это как грань между двумя мирами, но ещё слишком многое надо сделать тут, ещё надо кого-то защитить, ещё бы постараться спасти себя. Каждый представляют свою личную пропасть, своё личное беспросветное _ничего_. 

Картинка смазывается пролетающими мимо вагонами. 

\- Акааши.

Он смотрит на Тсукишиму и переживает очередное крушение. 

У него _мир_ из-под ног, сбивающееся дыхание и белый шум – он _его_ сам (как всегда) на осколки, которыми потом ещё не раз порежет подушечки пальцев.  
Снаружи _мир_ не заканчивается, конец света не приходит, метеорит не врезается в землю и солнце не взрывается, уничтожая планеты, сжигая всё на своём пути в облаке раскалённого газа. 

\- Приезжай временами, ладно?  
\- Кто-то собирался устраиваться в Токийский музей.  
\- До этого ещё год.

Скрип тормозов, вагоны замирают в неподвижной точке, смотрят пустыми окнами настороженно, ожидая, когда хаос в человеке наконец успокоится и решится на второй шаг.

\- Мы жили вместе два года, неужели ты думаешь, что какие-то 198 миль смогут нас разлучить.  
\- Фу, ты такой рациональный, аж тошно.  
\- Учусь у великих.

Тсукишима тихо смеётся, смотрит на свои поношенные жёлтые конверсы с нарисованными мультяшными динозаврами и прячет руки в карманы от неопределённости. У Кейджи, кажется, щемит сердце, но он прячет это чувство глубже, скидывая его в чёрную дыру раньше себя.

Акааши не делает второй шаг. 

Оттягивает лишь на короткое время.

На фоне вечности, этот вырванный у Судьбы фрагмент – _ничто_.

Шагает на встречу, вглядывается в янтарь, молчаливо спрашивает разрешение. 

Кей смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. 

И соглашается на небольшую отсрочку.

Акааши обнимает. Обвивает руками, утыкаясь носом в шею, вдыхая успокаивающий запах цедры и клубники, пальцы вплетает в волосы. Кто-то в нескольких шагах говорит по телефону, обсуждая очередной бизнес-план. 

Но сейчас так всё равно.

Он просто дышит-дышит-дышит.  
_(Ведь перед смертью не надышишься, правильно говорили.)_  
  
Чувствует _(кожей, нервами, душой)_ тёплые руки на спине и неровное дыхание куда-то в макушку.

И думает: боги-боги-боги.  
В этот раз не простили, не дали и шанса, ножницами разрезали все красные нити, запутали следы, закрыли все двери и развели по разным углам.

И, кажется, что даже лучше под поезд и в пропасть, чем так, прокручивая нож в сердце по часовой на 221 градус. 

Отстраняется первым.  
_(Он всегда так – один и сам, но зато не так уж и больно, как все говорили.)_

Целует в уголок губ, гладит по щеке и запоминает чужую улыбку.

И любит-любит-любит.

_Как даже не любят боги, и как не любят богов._

Так не любит никто больше.

Ведь он всегда так – один и сам.

_И как же чертовски больно._

Но он улыбается. 

_Ты же знаешь, в этом хаосе нам остаётся лишь улыбаться, когда падаешь вниз, дожидаясь удара о дно._

Тсукишима смотрит и понимает, что больше не прочитать. Он для него больше не открытая книга. Больше не-

Но он все же немного надеется.

_**«Поезд «Мияги-Токио» отправляется с перрона №3 через 15 минут.»**_  


Надежды в этом мире не любят так же, как и надеющихся. Он качает головой, улыбается в ответ и целует Акааши в лоб. _Они в порядке._ Даже если и не сейчас, но потом точно будут.

Вспоминая все моменты, данный исход был всё же весьма очевиден. И они оба просчитали его ещё в самом начале. Но любить друг друга было легко и ценно. Так, как уже вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. 

Прикосновения бьют током, теплом и тоской-тоской-тоской. 

Весь вокзал ей пропитался и теперь тонет, не утруждаясь очередными объявлениями.

Но в голове у обоих _«конечная. просьба покинуть поезд.»_

Время пересадки. Время разъехаться в разные стороны.

Поезд напоминает о себе протяжными гудками и пустыми проёмами. Акааши убирает руку с щеки, поправляет сумку на плече и, наконец, делает шаг. От этого города, от этих воспоминаний, от этого времени, от _него_. 

Останавливается у дверей, оборачивается, улыбается хитро и:

\- Передавай привет Хинате. 

Тсукишима вспыхивает, возмущенно хватает ртом воздух, но молчит-молчит-молчит.  
А Акааши терпеливо ждёт ответ.

\- Ты знал?  
\- Ты как открытая книга. Всё на ладони, нужно лишь правильно посмотреть.

Кей снова прячет руки в карманах _(чтобы не видел хотя бы дрожащие пальцы, им и так хватает трагедии)_ и смотрит на него, словно загнанный в угол зверёк. 

Несказанное _«прости»_ и  
_«мне не за что тебя прощать, глупый, между нами была любовь, не оковы. я рад, что ты смог найти спасательный круг в этом омуте»_ тонет в очередном гудке. 

_**«Поезд «Мияги-Токио» отправляется с перрона №3 через 5 минут. Просьба занять свои места.»**_

Акааши улыбается (честно и искренне, с ним только так и никак иначе), машет рукой и скрывается за механическими дверьми. В прежде пустующих окнах Кей взглядом вылавливает лавирующую между людьми тень. 

И это так больно-больно-больно.

Вот так отпускать того, кто вышел за все понятия. 

Не дружба, не привязанность, не любовь. 

_Нет-нет-нет._

Что-то большее.

И они это «большее» не удержат, не справятся, росток не взойдёт – земля сухая, а дождей здесь ждут, как парад планет.

Трель уведомления и высветившееся на экране сообщение:  
_«Я люблю тебя, Кей.»_  
Он в ответ набирает:  
_«Прости.»_

_**«Поезд «Мияги-Токио» отбывает с перрона №3. Просьба отойти от края платформы.»**_  



End file.
